


Time Will Tell (Futurama platonic reader insert)

by planetexpress



Category: Futurama
Genre: Other, Platonic Relationships, Reader Insert, Self-Harm, reader has anxiety
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:44:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetexpress/pseuds/planetexpress
Summary: i'm not good at summaries lmaojust read the storyall relationships in the story that include the reader are completely platonic. not into that romantic stuff. only romantic relationships that will be mentioned is Freela and maybe a tad bit of Frender.





	1. Lost in Thought

The overhead lights of the lab flicked off, a man making his way towards the exit. The only lights that lit the otherwise dark room were the tubes that gave off a pleasant blue color. Just before leaving, he called out to you, "Make sure to lock the door on your way out, Y/N." With that he left. You nodded with a sigh, to which he didn't acknowledge, not caring if you heard him or not. 

This wasn't the best job, but enough to make some pocket money. That's what you were doing this for, anyways. Well, that and your parents were forcing you to get a job to help out with the bills and stuff. But why so early in your life? Well, it wasn't that early. You were a junior in highschool, and thought maybe your parents were trying to prepare you for the real world, even though you protested against working. You were so used to being coddled and shielded from the world your entire life, so the news that you were being forced to get a job was quite shocking. You didn't care too much for cleaning, but being a janitor for the cyrogenics lab beat working at fast food, kinda. Sure, you'd get to have lunch at your place of work if you worked at fast food, but you didn't care for having to deal with people on a daily basis. You definitely weren't a people person. Anxiety wouldn't allow you to talk to strangers so easily like some social butterflies you knew. You had one friend who could always talk to people so easily, and at times you envied them for having such a skill. But being a janitor allowed you not to talk to people at all. You just cleaned. That's all you had to do. Your job didn't require you to be social, and you were thankful for that.

You put your cleaning supplies away in the janitor's closet, grabbing your backpack and heading out the exit. You made it about half way to the parking lot before realizing you left your phone in the lab. With a groan, you trudged back inside the building. 

Once inside, it took a few seconds to find your phone. It definitely wasn't the best phone 2017 had to offer, just an outdated Android. But an outdated phone was still better than no phone. You walked over to it and grabbed it, shoving it in your pocket. You started to walk out, before stopping yourself. You didn't really feel like coming home to your screaming mother. She had quite a temper, and would find almost anything to yell about, and you were almost always the target of her anger. She never got physically violent, but her scolds and cursing didn't do too much good for your mental health. Your dad on the other hand was a completely different person. He was much nicer, and a bit of a pushover when it came to your mother. When he was the target of her anger, he'd just sit there and take it, with the occasional comeback which often didn't phase your mother one bit. 

Yeah. You weren't going home for a while. 

Taking out your phone with a sigh, you opened your social media pages, checking each and every one of them. No notifications, not one. You felt like a total loser. You had no friends, no real friends at least. Yeah you had the few acquaintances whom you used the term "friends" lightly for. But they didn't care enough to get to know the real you. Why would they want to though? You aren't anything special. You aren't funny. You aren't cute. You aren't smart, in academics at least. Specifically math. You don't work well with numbers, you were much better with subjects like English and Art. Probably because you were so in touch with your emotions, and both those things included emotions a lot of the time. Math was just numbers, no feeling required at all, just numbers. That wasn't something a creative person like yourself was into. Seemed like people only liked you for your art, and if they needed your help with something. You were often a therapist of sorts to people, they asked for your help with their problems, then when they were done with you, they just left ya, wanting nothing more to do with you. Every time you thought you were about to earn a new friend, they turned out to be somebody who wanted to use you, just like everyone else. You were so sick and tired of it, but were too scared to stand up for yourself. 

A rat running across your feet shook you from your thoughts, giving you quite the scare, resulting in you tripping into one of the empty tubes. You let out a yelp as you fell backwards. The door slammed shut, and a dial turned. You were frozen in place, a look of shock frozen upon your face. You were to remain that way for the next 983 years.


	2. Android is still relevant

You were awoken by the sound of smoke fizzing out of the door as you were released, landing with a hard thud on the ground. You groaned, not having the energy to lift yourself off the ground, instead settling for just looking around until you regained your strength. It was dark in the building, just like it had been before you...that's right, you fell in one of the tubes. You forgot. How did you...? That damn mouse... how did you get scared by a mouse? Of all things, you got scared by a small rodent incapable of doing any real harm. How stupid. You scoffed at the thought, finally gathering the strength to stand. 

You looked behind you, your backpack's strap was still draped over your shoulder. Surprised that no one had stolen it. You saw your phone that slid across the floor moments ago when you fell from the tube. You panicked slightly, not knowing what effect the cryogenics tube had on your phone. You picked it up,pressing the power button quickly. Its screen lit up, filling you with relief. You looked at the time. 8:21, December 24- wait, how was it Christmas Eve? It was the start of 2017 moments ago-

Your heart dropped as you read the year out loud, "3000..." You stared at the number in shock. No.. that has to be wrong. The tube must've made your phone's calendar go haywire. You weren't even sure it could go that far of a year. Unless the workers at Android knew they'd still be relevant in the year 3000. You were about to wave it off as just that, your phone going haywire. That is, until, you looked out the window. You moved closer to the window to get a better look, and confirm that you weren't dreaming. Your eyes widened at the sight of flying cars, pipes, large buildings with signs like you had never seen before. And that people on the ground below were running around screaming. Literally everyone was in a panic. Fires started, people fighting, flying cars crashing against each other. Was this the end of the world? Their screaming was only very faint sounding through the glass though. It was rather peaceful in the lab. Very much different than what was happening outside. You wondered why they were panicking. What was threatening their lives so badly? More importantly, what was about to threaten your life? Well, not really much more important than their lives. How narcissistic of you to think that you were even slightly more important than the lives out there. If anything, you felt like you deserved to feel the wrath of whatever was possibly going to threaten your life. 

You didn't have much time to feel sorry for yourself before something crashed through the roof, missing you by mere inches. You clenched your eyes shut,  
coughing and waving away the smoke that came with the intruder. You opened your eyes to see..a sleigh? Robotic reindeer too. Your gaze drifted up to a robot that resembled a certain iconic holiday figure. Your body froze with shock as you stared at him.

The robot shook his head, "Woah, that was one hell of a crash." He chuckled before looking at you, "Oh hi, didn't see ya there. Too bad you can't stick around."

As soon as the words left his mouth, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at you. Your eyes widened larger than they ever had before as a beam left the gun. You quickly rolled under the table, avoiding it by an inch. The beam did manage to burn the side of your backpack though. You stared at the hole in your bag for only a moment before climbing out from under the table and sprinting to the door. He shot at you again, but it was poorly aimed, only hitting the ground where your feet had just left. You pressed the button and shot out of the room into the hallway. The robot looked slightly disappointed, but gave up. You could hear his deep voice faintly as you rain, "Eh. Why kill one measly human when I can kill them all at once?" You then heard the sound of the sleigh lifting back up into the air, the faint sounds of the rocket slowly fading indicated he left.

You slowed down a bit, legs having already grown tired. You were really out of shape, and that was the most you've probably ever run except for that damn Fitnessgram Pacer Test. You started to make your way towards the entrance of the building. It wasn't safe here, but it wasn't that much safer outside either. Surely there was a safer place somewhere else? This whole building was lined with glass pretty much, it could be easily broken, and you could easily be killed. You decided to take your chances, bracing yourself for what was happening outside, "1...2...3!" You said to yourself as you sprinted out the doors. 

It was worse than you thought. People were being killed left and right by the Santa bot. He was shooting lasers at people now, laughing maniachally. You looked around frantically before spotting a big red building. It looked the safest, due to its different demeanor than the other buildings, to you at least. You ran to it, trying to avoid the lasers while doing so. Once you reached it, you pounded on the glass doors desperately.

It didn't take long until another robot opened the door, "What'dya want, Kid? Santa's coming, why aren't you at home waiting to die with your family?" You were about to answer his question before he interrupted, "Nevermind, don't care. Get lost!" He was about to shut the door in your face before a lady with one eye scolded him while catching the door, "Bender!"  
"What?" He asked as if he had done nothing wrong.  
"You can't just shut a door on an innocent child when Santa's coming!" To that the robot scoffed, "Whatever."  
The lady turned to you, "Come inside, sweetie." She didn't wait for a response before ushering you inside the building. "Why are you out here? You could've gotten   
killed! Why aren't you at home? ...And what's up with your clothes, you look like someone from Fry's era." She said, the side of her lip lifting, as if questioning you, even looking a bit disgusted. You raised an eyebrow. "Era..? What.. what year is it?" You asked, still not wanting to believe your phone was right. But you had a sinking feeling that it was.  
"3000... Are you not from this year?" She asked.  
Before you could answer, a male burst through the door on the opposite side of the room. "Someone who's not from this year? Who is it?!" The orange haired male made his way over to the cyclops lady and you. He stared at you for a moment.  
"I'm from the year 2017-" You were cut off again by the male, "2017?! That's 17 years after I got frozen!"  
"No duh." The lady said, rolling her eyes.  
You studied the male for a moment, soon realizing he looked very familiar, "Now that you mention it, I think I did see you in one of the tubes."  
"You saw me and didn't let me out?!"  
You quickly defended yourself, "I thought you wanted to be frozen! Most people that freeze themselves in cryogenic tubes want to be frozen! Besides, I had no say in who to let out, I was just the janitor..." You looked at the ground.  
"...Okay." The male quickly dropped the subject, before a smile made its way onto his face. He extended a hand out to you, "I'm Fry!" You smiled slightly, taking his hand in your own and shaking it. "Y/N." Was all you said. You released his hand as the cyclops lady spoke, "I'm Leela." She smiled warmly, "And that rude robot that greeted you is Bender." Her smile dropped as she glared at the robot.  
"You know it, baby!" The robot replied with a smug grin.  
The room stayed silent for only seconds until you spoke up, "Who is this...Santa? He doesn't seem like the one my parents told me about when I was a kid."   
"Trust me, Honey, he's not." She said, tone sounding grave. "He's much worse."  
"I figured, I encountered the guy when I was in the lab."  
"You did?" Leela sounded surprised. "How did you make it out alive?"  
"I dunno.. he tried to shoot me and I dodged. Then ran out of the building. He said something like 'Why just kill one human when I can kill them all at once?'  
He gave up on chasing me, I guess." You said, still shaking slightly at the thought of the encounter. That was the scariest thing you had ever experienced in your life. Well. The most physical scariest thing. Nothing was more terrifying than your thoughts. Damn, even in the future you're still thinking about your mental health. Get it together, all of that's gone now-  
Oh.  
All of that's gone now.  
Your friends.  
Your family.  
Everyone was gone, and that didn't quite sink in with your mind yet. It didn't feel right. You didn't want to think of that. An unfamiliar voice shook you from your thoughts, and you turned your head, just like everyone else had. A hologram appeared. Neat. It looked to be an old man on the image, "Everyone get to the safe room, now! I'm about to initiate lockdown and if you aren't in here in the next 2 minutes I guess your asses will be blasted by Santa! Hologram off!" With that the hologram disappeared. The rather rude tone from the old man shocked you. You hadn't really met any mean old people before, though you didn't doubt they existed, of course they did, just the stereotype of old people being nice was embedded in your mind. Fry made his way through the hallway door, and Leela grabbed your hand, leading you through the same entrance. She called out to Bender before leaving the room, "Bender, unless you want to die, you should probably come with us."  
"Ugh, fine." The robot said unenthusiastically, reluctantly following. 

Once you entered the room, you immediately noticed 4 other people. The old man was pressing buttons on some kinda panel, "Initiating Lock-down!" He said as he pressed a bright red button. You could hear loud clanging from outside the building. You looked over at a window, which was soon covered in a metal casing. Woah. This guy was prepared for the worst. There was a heavyset man beside the old man, writing on a clipboard. In the corner, a large... lobster? The lobster man was sitting in the corner, across from a girl dressed in pink. She looked normal enough. The most normal out of everyone you've seen here at least. Aside from Fry. The girl's head turned when she heard the door open, "Who's that?" She pointed at you, looking at Leela when she said it.  
"This is Y/N. They're from the year 2017."  
"Cool!" The girl said.  
"Y/N, this is Hermes, Professor, Amy, and Zoidberg." Leela said pointing to each of the colorful characters. You nodded, but felt suddenly very uncomfortable at the amount of people, your social anxiety kicking in slightly. "H-hi.." You managed to squeak out, probably sounding weird to them. You winced at your greeting. Why did you have to be so damn awkward?  
The Professor turned to you, staring at you while asking Leela, "Why did you bring them in here? You can't just bring random children off the street into my building!""I-I'm sorry, I'll go-" You said, your immediate instinct was to apologize and leave, like you had gotten so used to doing. The habit was embedded into your mind, even if you were going to die because of it.  
"Professor, you can't kick a child out on Christmas Eve! They'll die out there!"  
You looked slightly saddened, not wanting to start a fight. You'd gladly leave, you could find somewhere else to go... Maybe. But before you could make the decision to turn and leave, the Professor stopped you, "Wait, you can stay until this all passes. I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I let a child die that I could've saved."  
Your eyes lit up at this, relieved they weren't sending you away.  
"Make yourself comfortable, Y/N. You're gonna be here for a while..." Leela said, walking away to leave you by yourself. She didn't go far, just went into the corner on the opposite side of the room, tapping a screen on her arm bracelet. Technology really has upgraded since you've been frozen. You looked around awkwardly before the large lobster man waved you over, "Come play cards with us, Y/N!"  
You stared for a moment before accepting the invite, making your way over to Zoidberg and Amy. You sat down beside them, uttering a quiet, but still audible, "I think I'll just watch.. I'm not good at cards.." You weren't. You never really had the chance to play cards, and it wasn't that interesting of a game. But you did like the sounds the cards made when pressed against a surface, so you really didn't mind watching. Zoidberg shrugged, placing a card down. He smirked at Amy, "Beat that, Amy!" Amy pretended to look defeated, before slapping her own card down atop his. She grinned smugly, leaning back with her arms crossed. Zoidberg looked at his cards, and let out a defeated groan. Zoidberg looked at you while Amy was dealing cards for another game, "So...you're from the year 2017?" He asked curiously, knowing the answer, but he was mostly just trying to start a conversation. You nodded, "Mhm.." You didn't catch the hint that he was trying to make conversation, so he asked another question, "What was it like?"   
"...Not like this." Was all you said. He decided to drop the subject when he realized you were the quiet type.  
About 30 minutes passed before a sleigh crashed through a the chimney. Why the hell did they have a chimney-  
And more importantly, why the hell didn't they close it off?  
Everyone whipped around, facing the Santa bot. 

"Surprise, motherfuckers."


End file.
